Journey
by neill15
Summary: Mirajane is deeply in love with Natsu from the very beginning, but she never express it physically towards him. On the other Natsu was in love with Mirajane as well but he never told her, he was worried that she may not have the same feelings as him.
1. Return

Natsu POV.

Time : 6:00am

It was early in the morning when I left mine and Happy's house. I already finish packed my things for my 5 year journey to train to become stronger and in the search for my foster father, Igneel, who I haven't seen in a very, very long time. I slowly walk downstairs, trying not to disturb my furry companion whom was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed, I place the letter on the dinner table and headed to the door. I stop at an picture that caught my eye, the picture was the entire guild that I all cherish. I took it out of the frame and place it inside my bag. I want to go to the guild to tell master that I'm leaving Fairytail, temporally and to say goodbye to the guild. Its a bit chilly outside but oh well. Wait! why am I complaining I'm a fire dragon slayer, I'm suppose to be warm anyway!

I quietly walk through the streets of Magnolia, remembering all the memories that I made here. I made so much memories in this town that It nearly made me cry. hahaha, me - Natsu Dragneel crying I chuckled at the thought while I continued walking to the guild. I finally made it to my guild, I walk straight through the massive wooden doors that block my way and headed to the masters office which was lock. I thought the master would be her this early I thought while I sighed in disappointment. While I sulk I heard noises coming from the kitchen, went over to investigate. I open the kitchen door cautiously, peaking my head slight between the creak. My eyes scanned the kitchen and I found nothing except Mira who was cutting something on a chopping board.

I step inside and made my way over to her. My movements were unnoticed by Mira, she suddenly look at my direction. When she look at me she stopped what she was doing and and turned around giving me her full attention while her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why are you here so early, Natsu?"She said while walking over to the sink to rinse her hands. She took her black apron off and walk over to me, she stood infront of me and examined my features. She was slightly taken back at the sight of my back pack that was only used for missions and traveling. Meanwhile I hesitated and didn't answers Mira's question. She soon realised that I was going to be leaving. Mira tightly wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her face deep into my chest while I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled my face deep in her hair, exhaling her sweet scent. Ahhh she smells like freshly picked roses. She's so delicate that it feels like I might break, just by holding her.

His so warm. I feel so comfortable and safe when he holds me. Why couldn't I have told him that I love him sooner?

We stood there embracing each other for about 5 minutes, I loosen my grip around her while she tighten her grip around me.

"Its alright, Mira, I'll come back… someday"I said softly, patting her small head while my fingers intertwined with herd4 soft white hair. She pulled her head back and look at my black onyx eyes while mine meet those gorgeous blue orbs.

"Promise"She said while tears where building up from the side of her eyes. I wipe away the tears that threaten to fall and kissed her on the cheek.

"I promise"I reassured her and gave her my trade mark smile. By the look on her angelic face I knew she was blushing. I chuckled at the sight. She's so cute when she blushes I thought while I began patting her hair. She smiled back and looked at me right in the eye.

"You better take care of yourself or else!"She said in a demonic tone. I just chuckled and agreed at her statement.

"Yes, Ma'am"I said.

"Can you tell everyone that I'll be leaving the guild, especially master"I said in serious tone while I place my hands on both Mira's shoulders, giving her my full attention. She nodded in response and walk over to the counter and pulled out a brown bag, she gave it to me while I look at her in confusion.

"Its food, silly"She giggled. I smiled and thanked her.

"Thanks, Mira!"I hug her and pulled away quickly giving her a smile. We were at the guilds exit and I was just about to leave when Mira called out to me.

"Natsu!"She half shouted. I quickly shot my head back at the running Mira. She was panting when got over to me, after a minute of gulping air she mange to regain her breath.

"What is it, Mira?"I asked.

"You forgot this…"She said. I was about to question her but was sadly interrupted by her soft lips, I was confuse. Why's she kissing me? Does she like me? Is it alright if I leave her, she might get lonely if I leave her. Although those ideas came running in my mind I decided to let it pass and kiss her back. And that's what I did, my hand slid down to her hips/waist and pulled her closer towards me, deepening the kiss. I kissed her passionately under the rays of the rising sun of Magnolia, she had her arms locked around my neck while my hands where still where it remained before-on her waist/hips.

Although I enjoyed the kiss we both had to part our lips to catch our breath. We were panting heavily while our foreheads leaned on each other, I smiled and lifted her chin up with my index finger, we were now looking at each others eyes. I smiled and kiss her on her forehead, while she smiled back.

"That was your good luck charm"She muttered, she was flush. Her face was bright red almost the same colour as Erza's hair. I smiled. I unwrapped my scarf around her neck and wrapped it around her, securing it comfortably around her neck. She looked up with those ocean blue eyes that she had a confuse look to it, I chuckled at the sight had pat her on the head.

"It's precious to me and you as well, so you better take care of it and yourself as well, okay"She giggled and nodded in response.

"This is goodbye them"I said as I quickly place a quick yet sweet kiss on her lips, I quickly pulled away, turning around at the same time while looking forward in the distance to begin my journey. I waved goodbye to Mira, Magnolia and the guild not looking back. If I look back now then I wouldn't be able to go on this journey.

Mira POV.

"Goodbye and take care of yourself in your journey, Natsu"I giggled at the memory of me kissing him.

"Until we meet again my little dragon"I said quietly while Natsu's silhouette in the distance disappeared. I turned around and began my own journey back to FairyTail while I fiddled with Natsu's scarf while walking through the streets of Magnolia. Although I was sad that he was gone, I was overjoyed that he gave me his scarf.

At The Guild.

It was 7:30 in the morning and everyone slowly made their way to the guild. Master was the second person to come into the guild, with the following, Erza. I told Master and Erza everything about Natsu and why he was leaving, I left the kissing bit out though.

"I understand"He said, letting out a heavy sigh and headed to his office while Erza was also stunned. She sighed and walked over to the bar and ordered her favourite, Strawberry cake.

"Mira, can I get one slice of Strawberry cake, please"She half shouted because I was in the kitchen still preparing the food.

"Sure"I said, pulling out a freshly made strawberry cake out of the fridge and cutting a slice, placing it on a small white plate. I walked out of the kitchen and strolled over to were Erza was sitting and place the cake infront of her, handing her a small fork.

She sighed and began eating. I on the other hand was behind the bar cleaning the cups and mugs while I look at the guild member who had smiles on their faces. After a while all the main guild members came in, Juvia came in first and went over to her hiding spot where she will over at Gray, Levy came in with Gajeel who had his arms cross over his chest while Jet and Droy came trailing behind them and lastly Lucy and Happy. Happy was crying on Lucy's shoulder while Lucy cried as well, everyone looked at them with curious faces.

"My fellow children I've got something to tell you…"He stop and looked around the room catching everyone's attention. Master was standing at the stage, looking dead serious while looking a bit sad.

"Natsu has left the guild…"He paused and looked around the room, seeing all the guild members with shock and down expressions.

"temporally"He continued. The last statement gave the guild some hope that their cheerful and goofy fire dragon slayer will return soon, hopefully.

"Will be waiting"All the guild members though in unison.

Timeskip 5years.

Mira POV.

It has been over 5 years now and Natsu still hasn't come back from his journey. Our guild isn't truly Fairytail without him, It was too quite and peaceful. The guild wasn't in its usual self, when Natsu was here he'd always create fights and loads of trouble. Although he was a nuisance we miss all the ruckus and mayhem around the guild. It made the guild more fun and lively.

"Please come home soon"I mumbled quietly while polishing a mug.

Don't get me started on, Laxus, he has been trying to ask me out on a date for over 5 years now, after Natsu left he'd always ask me the same question over and over again. "Do you wanna go out on a date with me?" and I'd always so 'No' because he only wanted me because of body and figure and not for me as me. Theres only one man that can every date me and that's Natsu. He was a kind, caring, sweet and loving person, he love everyone for who they were and not for there status and title.

Meanwhile we come a cross a hooded figure coming towards the guild, he had a black cloak that ended by his waist while he had baggy yet skinny silk trousers while wearing black slippers.

"It's good to be back"He said in a deep tone. He look up and saw the Fairytail insignia.

"Well the guild hasn't change very much"he chuckled, walking to the big wooden doors. He slowly opened it and walk inside, he look around and saw that everyone had their eyes fixed on him and him alone, he shrug the stares and glares and walk over to the bar where Mira was cleaning.

Gray POV.

"What's this power"He began sweating, the amount of magical energy in the room was enormous, he cold feel it radiating from the mysterious man that came through the guild doors. Gray's never felt this much magical power before, he began to shake in fear.

Erza POV.

"What power!"she thought getting ready to requip to her battle form. She walk over to the bar and was now standing behind the mysterious man, accompanied by Laxus, master, Gray, Mira, Lucy and Happy. The group was now surrounding the man, he put his bag next and turned around, his hood shadowed his features except his bright green eyes. Although they were gorgeous to look at it was also terrifying, those eyes showed power and terror.

"State your business"I half shouted at the man, he chuckled and turned back around, kneeling down pulling out a familiar scaled scarf, he wrapped it around his neck and slowly pulled his hood down revealing his black hair. He slowly turned around and grinned a toothy grind at us. Mira began to have teary eyes while the man began speaking.

"Is it wrong for a fellow guild member to come home"He ask, chuckling at the same time. It was Natsu but he seem different, he has black hair and light green eyes. He also looks more muscular and mature. I blush at the thought. Wait, Natsu has salmon coloured hair while he has onyx eyes, who did he get black hair and green eyes. He stood up and walk over to Mira who was still sobbing and wrapped his arms around her, comforting her at the same time.

Mira POV.

Natsu's really here! his really here! He wrapped his warm arms around me. Oh how miss this! I got comfortable in his embrace and finally stop sobbing. I look up and saw those gorgeous green eyes, although he seems different with those green eyes it really does suit him, it actually makes him look even more attractive. I blush. buried my face in his chest, ahh he seems more muscular than before, I smiled and kept hugging, I don't care if the whole guild sees me. He look down at me where our eyes lock in place, he lifted my chin up with his index finger and kiss me on the lips. mmmm, it still feels the same, warm and passionate, ohhh how I truly miss this feeling. After a minute of passionate kissing we broke apart, Natsu buried his head deep in my soft white hair, inhaling my sweet scent.

"I'm home"He whispered, he kiss my lips and kiss my cheek then my neck, he buried his head in my hair again. I giggled at his actions and hugged him back.

"Welcome back, Natsu"I said.

Meanwhile the guild members were all stunned at the little scene that was happening in the middle of the guild. They were shock that Natsu has massively change over time, from his hair colour and eye colour and don't forget his magical power has enormously increase over the last 5 years. They were also shock that their salamander and their demon were together, especially Laxus who was furious at the scene.

Laxus POV.

"Natsu, I challenge you to fight. whoever wins will get Mira"I half shouted towards them while Mira gave me death glares, while Natsu was laughing his head off, rolling on the ground while tears came running down his eyes.

"Su-re"He said chuckling at the same time.

"I'm not the same Natsu 5 years ago y'know"He said smirking. Ohh how much I want to punch that face.

"No steals my girl"I half shouted while Natsu stop and glare towards while glared back at him.

"I was never your girl, Laxus"Mira said a little pissed off.

"Well are just going to stand here argue or are we going to fight"Natsu said leading the way to the back of the guild.

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed reading this.

Mc


	2. Mira

Natsu POV.

(A/N : Natsu has the same hair style as in chapter 418 but colour black)

After I defeated Laxus which only took one punch, Mira decided that we should go out on a date for the rest of the day, catching up for the last five years that I've been gone. While me and Mira began our way out of the guild towards town the guild were standing there speechless and stunned from the sight they are looking at. They couldn't believe that one of the strongest wizards of Fairytail was taken down by one punch from the premature Salamander.

"So where should we go to first?"I ask curiously as Mira tighten her grip around me, pulling my arm to her cleavage which felt really, really soft and warm; in fact I think Mira's breast are one of the largest in the entire guild and both those beautiful things belong to me and I alone I thought mentally giving myself a pat on the back myself.

"How about we go to the ahhhhhh, let me thing…how about South gate park? And do someting" She said seductively whiles our fingers intertwined with each other.

"Sure."I smiled and she began leading the way to the South gate park. While wandering around town Mira began talking about the past 5 years that I haven't been in Fairytail, she talked about the new members that have been coming into the guild, she also talked about rejecting Laxus in a regularly basis. Although Mira rejected Laxus all the time she has never dated man for the years that she and Natsu have been apart, she was a fateful woman that truly believed that Natsu would return for her.

"What about you, Natsu? Whats with the sexy black hair?"She ask teasingly, I chuckled and I began explaining to her why I have black hair instead of my black hair.

"This is actually my natural hair colour from the very beginning, Mira, I only got it when I unlocked my powers that was hidden inside me."I said seriously while Mira was amazed at my confession although I only told her apart of the truth of me having black hair.

Mira POV.

We were now in the middle of South gate park, sitting down on a wooden bench, surrounded by nature and the joyful sounds of kids playing in the background. There wasn't anyone around us so I thought of something naughty that I'll do to Natsu, I smiled mischievously and swiftly hopped onto Natsu's lap, straddling him. During the time I was wearing a black dress that had a cute little black collar that suited the dress making it look very styles and modern, the dress also wasn't very long, it only ended to my knees which feels more comfortable because those really long ones are to heavy to walk around in and they get dirty really quickly because it was

I was straddling Natsu's lap while my arms rested on his shoulders, I look down at him, looking deeply in those light green eyes that almost seemed like emeralds as it glittered when it made contact with the sunlight. At first he hesitated when I sat on his lap but soon gave in to the comfort, instead of disliking the moment he enjoyed himself, love every second of it. I smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"I love you."I said lovingly, giving him another kiss on the lips.

"I love you too."He said, this time he kissed me which caught me off guard. I kissed him back with the same amount of passion that he given me, he licked the bottom of my lips, asking for entrance which I delightedly approved. Natsu's tongue is amazing, Natsu's the first person who took my first kiss and on my opinion he's the best kisser in the entire world. I don't who took your first kiss, Natsu, but thank you for teaching him how to kiss like this I thought to myself praising the woman that taught him how to kiss like this.

(A/N - Mira and Natsu actually took each others first kiss in chapter 1)

After 5 minutes of french kissing each other, our lips parted from another, but Natsu cupped my cheeks and pulled me to his lips as he gave a quick kiss. We both were panting, healing our lungs with oxygen.

"Soooooo, are you my girlfriend now?"He questioned, while I smiled lovingly, kissing him again.

"Of course."I said. He smiled proudly, quietly muttering 'Mira's mine' over and over again. I giggled at his childish behaviour which I found adorable and cute.

He's such a possessive guy I thought to myself while he looked curiously towards me. Of course his going to be possessive, his a dragon slayer, for god sakes! I thought to myself mentally hitting myself.

"I love you, Mira."He said, pulling me to what I thought was a hug but it wasn't.

"I lov-"I said but was silenced by his lips. This time Natsu warmed up his lips making it even more pleasurable which lead to me moaning loudly from the sensation of his warm lips. I could get use to this I said to myself smiling at the thought of me being in a relationship to the person that I truly love. For so, so, so long that waste of sperm (Laxus) can finally piss off and leave me alone, if he doesnt I'll have to beat him or Natsu can do it for me.

Lucy POV.

Me, Lisanna, Happy and Carla were heading home from our mission but we decide to take a short cut which is going through South gate park. As Happy and Carla gazed at the Sola tree me and Lisanna where strolling around the park, we stop when we saw a familiar guild member kissing someone in public.

Who's that? Is that Mira's boyfriend? I thought to myself while I lightly punch Lisanna getting her attention. I pointed at the scene which was Mira in a white tight dress kissing a man with a black hair and a black cloak that was slightly worn down. Mira was straddling the man while intensely kissing the mysterious man. Although we didn't know who the man was there was something that he was wearing that made us curious, the scaly white scarf around his neck.

"Hey Lisanna do you know anything about Mira having a boyfriend?"I said seriously while the two over there at the bench continued to suck each others faces.

"No."She replied.

The two parted and had a warm embrace for a moment, Mira got off the mysterious man and they started heading out to the exit of the park, hand in hand.

"I think you should ask your sister who that was, Lisanna."I suggested while we got out of our heading place.

"I will, later on tonight, but first I'm going to go home and take a nice long shower, what about you, Lucy?"She asked while I thought about about her question.

"I think I'll do the same"We giggled in response and parted ways. I went over to Happy and Carla whom were looking at the massive Sola tree in the middle of the park.

"Happy, Lisanna's going home, you can go if you want"I said while waving goodbye to the two flying cats that have gotten closer over the past few years.

"Were are you, Natsu? Its been 5 years already, please come home soon"I quietly muttered to myself while walking towards my small little house located infront of the canal.

Natsu POV.

Time : 9:45 pm

Mira was peacefully sleeping in my bed with only a thin plain white sheet covering her beautiful yet curvaceous body, she was almost naked only wearing her white laced bra and pantie. Meanwhile I was standing by the window looking at the night sky while the moonlight shined upon me thinking about the things that I found about myself that I discovered from the journey that I took. I will have to tell Mira, she deserves to know...well she is my mate so why wouldn't I tell her. I how she can accept me when tell her the truth about me and my past.

I've got tell her about Igneel, my powers, my biological parents and my brother…Zeref Dragneel I thought to myself while getting in bed with Mira. She used my chest as a pillow while wrapped one arm around me, I placed a kiss on her head telling her good night.

"Natsu"She said in her sleep, I quietly laugh and pulled her closer to me wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Good night, my love"I said lovingly, going to my dreamland, dreaming of me and Mira having a family together.

Sorry for the short chapter on the other hand I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Disclaimer for all the stories that I made - I don't own Fairytail, all credit goes to Hiro.

Mc.


	3. Half Human, Half Demon

Mira POV.

I woke up to a sleeping Natsu whom had his arms wrapped around my waist while he buried his face into my stomach. It wasn't a pleasant day today; it was raining. I look around the room and found an alarm lacrima on the drawer next to the bed that said the time. It was still to early to wake up so I decided to go back to sleep. I crawled down to where Natsu was positioned and went back to sleep.

My eyes flattered open to the sounds of raindrops hitting the window, I look around the room and didn't find Natsu. Where is he? I said to myself. I slowly slid out the comfort of the bed and decided to explore Natsu's room, I wondered around the room until something shiny caught my eye, it was a locket.

The locket was surprisingly lightweight, it had two initials craved on the front 'N.D' which I think is Natsu Dragneel. When I look inside there were 3 pictures people inside, the first one was a very beautiful woman with emerald green eyes and blonde hair.

Next to the goddess of a woman was a man with black hair with warm brown eyes. The last one was a young man with black hair and brown eyes that almost look like a smaller version of the dark wizard, Zeref.

While I was still looking at the picture I didn't hear the door creak open, revealing a shirtless Natsu with a wooden tray filled with loads of food. I swiftly hid the locket in my hands and turned around and gave my attention to my boyfriend whom had a sceptical look his face.

"What are you up to, Mira?"Natsu said as he place the wooden tray filled with food on the bed.

"Ohhhh nothing much."I said hesitantly before walking over to the bed. I slid back inside the comfort of the bed while Natsu place the food on my lap.

"Dig in!"He said proudly. On the wooden tray was a classic western breakfast consisting of egg, beacon, sausage, toast and baked beans. It smelt delicious. I can't believe Natsu can actually cook like this. I wonder if taste good? I cautiously ask myself. It may look nice, but its Natsu were talking about.

"Do you want a drink, Mira?"He ask, while I nodded.

"Is apple juice okay?"He said before standing up, heading towards the door.

"That would be lovely"I said as he made his way downstairs to get the sweet drink.

I began eating the meal that Natsu made me, and it was surprisingly delicious, it may rival my cooking. Natsu came back upstairs with a medium size cup of apple juice, which I freaking love.

"I could get use to this."I muttered to myself.

"You can if you want to be my mate?"He questioned which got my attention. What the hell is a mate? I questioned myself before looking towards him with a confuse look on my face.

Natsu POV.

She's so cute when she's confuse I said to myself before explaining what a mate is to Mira.

"Its basically a wife, Mira, in dragon slayer terms"I said. She flush bright red before covering her mouth with her hands.

"W-wife. Me a w-wife."She stuttered. I place the wooden tray beside the bed, I held her hands with mine while I look her in the eye.

"I want you to be my wife, Mira."I said lovingly.

"But"I said.

"But what, Natsu?"She questioned.

"I want to know you a bit more before proposing."I said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ow, Mira, I gave you my dragon slayer mark on your body"I said. She started looking around her body until she found my mark that I gave her. It was next to her guild mark. It was a red dragon head with wings beside it with the initials 'N.D'.

She placed her hands over the mark lovingly before cupping my face, giving me a kiss which I gladly returned.

"This means that bastard, Laxus, won't ever go for you again"I said proudly before walking over to the desk. While I did that, Mira was celebrating that she didn't have to bother with that jackass anymore.

"I have to tell you a secret that only will every know"I said seriously. I pick up the locket that my brother gave me and went over to Mira.

"What is it, Natsu?"She said curiously.

"If I tell you my secret, promise me that you won't leave me?"I said worriedly towards Mira. She cup my face and look me deeply in the eye.

"I love you and thats the only thing that matters"She said lovingly. I let out a long sigh.

"My brother is…the dark wizard, Zeref"I said. She gasped at my confession but she look at me knowing that It was hard for me to talk about.

"Mira, I'm not human, well partly human. I'm half demon, half human"I said.

"If this is to much then I'll sto-"I said but was stopped by Mira.

"Please carry on. I want to know"She said calmly.

"My brother reincarnated me because when I was a few weeks old I died. He reincarnated me because I'm the only one who can kill him. I'm the only one who can give him freedom"

"He didn't speak of mother and father but he told me that my mission was to kill him."

"He gave me this locket with picture of my real parents and him"I said, showing her the locket that showed my whole family.

"I sorry that you had to fall in love with a monster, Mira"I said before tears started falling down my cheeks.

"Remember what I said, Natsu."She said, wrapping her delicate arms around me while she whip the tears away.

"I love you and thats the only thing that matters."She whispered. I nuzzled my face into her neck. I wrap my arms around her and pulled her closer towards me.

"I love you, Mira."I whispered from the crook of her neck.

"I love you too, Natsu."She said lovingly.

I look up and flash my toothy grin at her where she smiled back. I lean towards her capturing her lips where she kiss me back. We stood there in my room kissing for a good 5 minutes until we broke up part breathless.

We both smirk at each other before sliding back into bed.

"Lets staying in for today"She suggesting which was a great idea.

"Sure"I said. Mira lied on top my chest while I played her hair, after a couple of minutes later she fallen to sleep. I place a quick kiss on her head before following her to my dream land.

Meanwhile at the guild…

"Where the hell is Natsu and Mira?"Asked Laxus towards the guild members that were present.

"There probably making a baby."The master suggested which Laxus didn't like to hear.

"Shut up, Old man."He shouted towards his grandfather.

"Awwwww, is some jealous."The men coed.

"Shut Up! I'm not jealous"The lighting dragon exclaimed.

"Sure you are"Cana coed towards Laxus.

Sorry for the really, really late update, guys. I really sorry. I've been really busy with exam prep and school work. On the other I am updating, slowly, very slowly. Sorry again. Mc


	4. AN

Sorry if I haven't been updating! it because i've got really, really important exams coming up in a couple of months so I have so study hard. I'll be able to come update around June 20 plus. Thank you for all the support and reviews!


End file.
